I Will Kill Them All
by MissPhoenixShip
Summary: Nous allons récupérer les nôtres et alors nous les massacrerons, ils mourront, jusqu'au dernier. Je les tuerai tous, j'en fais le serment.


Bonjour, bonsoir :D

Je ne me suis mise que très récemment à GoT (vous pouvez me huer :( ) car le fait qu'il y est autant de personnages et que certaines scènes tiennent assez du film pour adultes m'avais un peu refroidi. Mais je me suis finalement essayé à cette série et je suis comment dire... littéralement tombée amoureuse du personnage de Robb Stark. Oui je sais toutes les filles préfèrent Jon Snow, mais que voulez-vous ! Les sentiments ça ne se contrôlent pas *-*.

Me voici donc avec mon premier écrit qui n'est autre qu'un OS du point de vue de Robb sur une scène qui m'a particulièrement marqué.

Disclaimer : l'univers de Game of Thrones appartient à George R.R. Martin, mais ça tout le monde le sait.

* * *

Je ne saurai dire si cela fait quelques minutes ou plusieurs heures que je frappe cet arbre à grands coups d'épée, encore et encore. J'imagine que c'est ce gamin, cette espèce de monstre sans cœur que je taille en pièces, que je réduis à néant.

Le corbeau est arrivé très tôt, portant un message simple, sans la moindre considération, sans la moindre excuse, juste quelques mots clairement moqueurs griffonnés à la va-vite :

 _Justice a été rendu, le traître n'est plus._

 _Vous êtes désormais le nouveau seigneur de Winterfell._

 _Toutes mes félicitations._

 _King Joffrey._

Ça y est, tout est fini, je ne peux empêcher les larmes de rouler le long de mes joues. Je suis tellement triste, tellement révolté et je me sens tellement faible de craquer ainsi. Alors je frappe, de toutes mes forces, hurlant ma douleur et ma haine.

Mon père est mort, je ne le serrerais pas dans mes bras à son retour de Port-Réal, car il n'en reviendra jamais. Il aurait dû mourir de vieillesse, sa famille auprès de lui, chez nous, au Nord.

Au lieu de ça il a été exécuté comme un vulgaire traître, loin de Winterfell, loin de sa famille. Il n'aura même pas de sépulture décente, sa tête ornera le château, exposée a la vue de tous.

Il ne verra pas Rickon grandir, il ne verra pas Bran monter et se déplacer seul à nouveau, il ne verra pas Arya combattre, il ne verra pas Sansa se marier, ne parlera jamais de sa mère à Jon. Et je ne lui dirai jamais a quel point je l'aime et je comme je veux qu'il soit fier de moi.

Je suis si en colère, j'en veux au monde entier. J'en veux à ce salopard de Joffrey, pour m'avoir pris mon père. À cette salope de Reine, pour l'avoir accusé de traîtrise. À cet abruti de Robert pour l'avoir entraîné au Sud. À moi-même de l'avoir laissé faire. Et même à mon père lui-même, de ne pas s'être battu, de ne pas avoir tout fait pour rester.

Je continue à frapper, et je pleure, je pleure toutes les larmes de mon corps. Et puis ma mère me rejoins, elle retient difficilement ses larmes et encore une fois je me sens faible de céder alors qu'elle est si forte.

\- Robb, m'appelle-t-elle.

Je ne lui réponds pas. Je persiste à écorcher l'arbre.

\- Robb, recommence-t-elle plus fort.

Un coup à droite, un coup à gauche, toujours plus fort.

\- Robb !

Je cesse enfin de m'acharner et je la regarde avec tout mon désespoir.

\- Tu vas abîmer ton épée, lâche-t-elle.

J'ai envie de lui hurler dessus que mon épée est bien le cadet de mes soucis, mais ma main se met à trembler et je laisse tomber mon arme.

Elle s'approche et me prend dans ses bras. Et c'est tandis qu'elle me caresse les cheveux que je prends ma décision.

\- Je les tuerai tous, je sanglote. Chacun d'entre eux. Je les tuerai tous.

\- Mon garçon, me répond-elle, ils ont tes sœurs, il faut que nous les ramenions. Et ensuite, nous les tuerons tous.

Il n'y a pas d'hésitation dans sa voix. Elle a raison, nous allons récupérer les nôtres et alors nous les massacrerons, ils mourront, jusqu'au dernier. Je les tuerai tous, j'en fais le serment.

* * *

J'espère que ça vous a plu et que je n'ai pas oublié des fautes. N'hésitez pas à me le dire si quelque chose vous a gêné ou même le contraire d'ailleurs :)


End file.
